A Nightly Visitor
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: A certain heiress gets a nightly visitor from her lover and they both spend a night of passion.


**Kitty: This is a story that I worked on last night, I hope you all enjoy reading this, also forgive me if one or two of the characters are ooc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto, they belong to their rightful onwers.**

_Summary: they have been seeing each other for months and now they reunite for a memorable night._

A Nightly Visitor

It was nighttime in the village of Konoha as every villager and ninja were all asleep. Everyone, but one in the form of the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata was in her room as she was getting ready for bed, she was brushing her hair when she heard something knocking on her window.

Putting her brush down, Hinata stood up and walked cautiously towards the window.

Once she was within the window's reach, Hinata slowly opened it and looked. Frowning that she found nothing, Hinata was about to close the window when a figure with red eyes jumped in front of her, standing on a tree branch.

Hinata jumped a little before calming down as she recognize the person.

"You're back." She said.

The person just stood on the branch, not saying a word.

"How's everything over there?" Hinata asked.

"Fine." Said the person with a deep voice that means the person is a male.

"Good to hear and how are your friends?" Hinata asked.

"I wouldn't call them friends." Said the male.

Hinata smiled, knowing that what he said is not true. But decided to let it slip.

"I see." She said.

"Hn." Said the male.

Hinata smile some more and was about to say something when she let out a small squeal as the male picked her up in his arms and flitted out of the tree.

"W-w-w-where are we going?" stammered Hinata.

"It's a surprise, hold on tight." Said the male.

Hinata nods her head as she held onto his neck when he began to use his speed.

'_I wonder where he's taking me' _thought Hinata as she put her head on his chest as the male kept on using his speed.

The male came into a stop and Hinata lifts her head and saw that they were in front of a cave.

"A cave?" she asked as she got out of his arms.

The male nodded, taking her hand and leading her inside the cave.

Once inside the cave, Hinata noticed that it was lit up with torches, a bed in the back of the small cave with a pelt of a bear as a rug.

"Is this where you're staying?" she said.

The male nods his head.

"Hn." Said the male, taking off his cloak and his sword before walking towards the heiress and pulling her closer to him.

Hinata eeped before smiling at him, both arms around his neck.

The male just look at her before crashing his lips against hers. Hinata happily returned the kiss as her lover pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss.

Her lover left her lips to kiss down her neck while Hinata slowly closing her eyes as she softly say her lover's name.

"Hiei."

Hiei continue to kiss her neck, removing the concealor which held his mark on her, a reminder that she is his and only his. As Hinata continue to say his name softly.

With Hinata distracted with his ministrations and her eyes closed, Hiei began to slowly take off her baby blue nightgown, letting the item fall on the ground.

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped as she felt Hiei's warm mouth on one of her round breasts while he used his free hand to squeeze her other round breast.

Hinata whimpered softly at the feeling, pressing her breasts against both mouth and hand.

Hiei groaned as he kept doing what he was doing until he stopped what he was doing, looking at his flustered mate before picking her up and carrying her into the bed.

Placing her on the bed, Hiei ripped off her underwear until he is as naked as his mate.

Opening her legs, Hiei entered her in one swoop and began thrusting.

All night long, there was sounds of grunts, moans, groans, screams and bodies slapping one another as both parties made love.

After their activity, Hiei and Hinata were laying next to each other, holding each other.

Hiei kissed her temples before closing his eyes.

Hinata look at his sleepy form and smile as she snuggle against him, her head on his chest before closing her eyes.

"I love you Hiei." Whispered Hinata before drifting off into dreamland.

Not knowing that Hiei slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he pulled her even closer before he closed his eyes again.

'_I love you too Hinata.' _He thought.

**Kitty: I hope you enjoy reading this story, I can't wait to read some of your feedbacks.**


End file.
